conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Future World Events 2011
Events in red have occurred in the real world. January *New World Trade Center Freedom Tower and WTC's 4, 5 and 6 open to the public on January 1st. *The Republic of China claims control of North China on its 100th anniversary. International forces are deployed to aid the transitions. **As a part of the transition, seven provinces in northeastern China are transferred to the East Asian Federation's Control. *The Riau Areas and South Fly District are transferred to Yarphei. *The Central American Federal Congress approved the lend of the Aguirre Canton in Puntarenas, Costa Rica to the Yarphese Government. Controversy arises because of the Central American Government's secrecy. It's unknown in which terms this lend has been agreed between both parties. **The Union of Everett states its concern with the lending of territory to Yarphei. *The OIS Development Fund is inaugurated, with a 350,000,000¥ contribution from the East Asian Federation Official Development Aid fund. *Following months of advertising and preparations, the Union of Everett commenses Operation Brimstone, a full scale total war invasion scenario taking place within all Everetti territories for a 24 hour period. *Modernization efforts in northeast China by the East Asian Federation, including the construction of 12 new fusion power stations, begis. *The FAF-OIS Support Detachment is formally recalled from OIS service, and reformed as the Chinese Wide Area Response Division, based at Luntai. *The first mobile Auxiliary Relay Cannon ground vehicle is tested in Inner Mongolia, successfully hitting a target off the coast of Kamchatka. *The East Asian Federation announces an unprecedented expansion of its self-defense forces, particularly the Maritime Self-Defense Force. In a statement, State Defense Officer Oichi is quoted as saying "Such expansion is necessary to protect our growing population and land area from all possible attacks. As our nation grows, so too do it's defense needs." As a part of the expansion, a specially trained division of land forces, separate from existing self-defense forces, is created. February *MyLife console Version 2.0 update and second generation console releases worldwide. The new update includes the USSR, China, Israel, Iraqistan, Turkey, Egypt, Australia, Mexico and the Caribbean and the European mainland. *Egypt breaks out in protesting and riots as protesters demand the end of current President Murbarak's regime. **Mubarak steps down from Presidency and military takes control until elections take place. *15: At 0:50 AFTA Standard Time, Malay forces enter the city of Johor Bahru, hoping to end border disagreements and trade disputes that have occurred since Yarphei seized the eastern extreme of the Strait of Malacca. *Nations including Algeria, Bahrain, Libya and others break out in anti government protests. Governments including Libya fight back with violent force. *The East Asian Federation announces the suspension of all research whaling operations until further notice, out of concern for researchers safety. *Israel calls for international response to Libya's killing of protesters. 1 *Two Libyan fighters are shot down by unidentified aircraft following an air strike against civilians. A Libyan attack helicopter is also struck over the city of Banghazi. *In what is called the Eight-day War, Yarphei and Thailand jointly occupy the coastline of Mon State and Tanintharyi, including the OIS capital of Dawei. *OIS sends a peacekeeping mission to raise awareness and foster an immediate democratic election to impeach Muammar al-Gaddafi. Meanwhile, thousands of OIS troops disguised as protestors push along protests, despite widespread opposition, arguing that Libyan sovereignty is illegally violated. **Defying OIS pressure, Libyan President Gadhafi orders the Libyan military to pass out weapons to gangs of pro-regime supporters to terrorize protesters. **United Nations Security Council imposes sanctions against Libya and forwards the case to the International Criminal Court. **OIS suspends membership for Libya, and places sanctions. *Construction of the Caribbean International Highway Route 2 which connects the Union of Everett to Cuba is completed. The tunnel opens for vehicle traffic on March 1st 2011. **Caribbean International Highway Route 1 connection to CIH Route 2 into Cuba opens to vehicle traffic following President Spencer's motorcade which crossed the 150 mile span in which the Cuban and Everetti governments are to meet and discuss further political and economic opportunities and relations in exchange for Democratization of government. March 1-19 *A request for proposals for a second-generation version of the Leviathan-class Aerial Platform with spacefaring features goes out. The project is tentatively named the Nagato class Aerial Platform, with a projected launch of 2015. *Bombs explode in Damascus and Baghdad, Iraqistan, targeting federal government buildings. **A group calling themselves Islamist Syrian National Liberation announces responsibility for the attacks and declares a movement to liberate Syria from Iraqistan. It calls for the destruction of Iraqistan, liberation of annexed territories and the end of Democracy and return to Sharia. ***Security Alliance intelligence confirms al-Qaeda has provided financial support and training to ISNL. **Following the declaration, anti-Democratic groups demonstrate in the Syria province. Militant protesters target government buildings in Damascus and Aleppo causing damage to windows and vehicles. The earlier bombings confirm 45 dead. **Pro-Democracy protests appear in Iraq, Western Iran and Syria provinces hoping to counter anti-Democracy groups, also calling for a step up in anti-terrorism operations in Iraq. War on Terrorism operations have gone on in Iraqistan since its establishment in 2007. *The Federation Air Forces' 1st Wide Area Response Division is forward deployed to the Mediterranean, to prepare for possible enforcement of a no-fly zone over Libya. *2011 Sendai earthquake and tsunami **Magnitude 8.9 earthquake strikes the Japanese Islands region of the East Asian Federation, the strongest in over 100 years, spawning tsunamis striking its coasts. Tsunami warnings are implemented in 20 Pacific nations including Cascadia, United States and the Union of Everett. **Thousands are dead following the earthquake. As many as four aftershocks felt in Tokyo. Chief Akimoto, on holiday in Saitama, addresses citizens from Tokyo. **Yarphese Premier Trầng Chúp Long agrees to send whatever aid Yarphei can, in the form of volunteer aid and food. **The Union of Everett offers to deploy the EVNS Comfort hospital ship to the East Asian Federation. ***The EVNS Comfort hospital ship and EVS Findlay amphibious carrier are deployed to the EAF. **The East Asian Federation accepts all aid. The North Tokai Fusion Power Station's reactors one and two experience containment breaches, resulting in hydrogen explosions and the release of radioactive gases. The surrounding area is evacuated. **PAFF GLF disaster relief efforts mobilized deploy to the EAF. Support includes Urban Search & Rescue teams, biohazard containment crew, iodine anti-radiation pills, fuel supplies, food supplies, fresh water supplies and a mobile fusion generator to provide electricity to areas without power, located aboard the EVS Vigilance Ford-class aircraft carrier. *In light of recent events regarding tsunamis, the Union of Everett and CARICOM plan negotiations with Spain to authorize a controlled demolition of the Canary Islands' La Palma volcano which scientists postulate could collapse during a volcanic eruption which would result in a mega-tsunami that would devastate the Everetti coasts, Caribbean islands and much of South America's coastline. **Yarphese Minister of Land Management Phang Yăng Hin voices opposition, saying that it "manipulating the forces of the very center of this Earth cannot end well, while other methods such as atmospheric research are far more economical." However, the comment is in bona fide and no hostile actions occur. Yarphei places more troops along its volcanoes and those on nearby islands such as Yogyakarta. ***Cascadia agrees with this notion, and states, "Why can't you go back to using fusion bombs to counter the tsunami?" ***"The use of fusion weapons to generate a counter tsunami only reduce in size the initial tsunami. Our coasts will still be struck by the returning shockwave of the two tsunami's collisions, although a smaller wave." States the Department of Defense. "A series of detonations would be required to reduce the wave to safe size while the eastern Atlantic coasts of Africa and Europe would not be spared the returning shockwaves." **USSR announces their support to the demolition of the volcano. *UN Security Council approves Libyan No-Fly Zone. 1 **International forces begin operations in Libya. 20-31 *Union of Everett Department of Agriculture authorizes projects for coffee, rubber, fruit and cacao farms in Yucatan and Maya Coast states. *Elevated radiation levels are detected in Hawaii in the Union of Everett and in areas of Cascadia. *Cascadia deploys Peace Corps to Libya to assist in humanitarian aid. No combat groups or aircraft are sent. *The Malay War finally ends with victory of the Grand Yarphese Republic and the rebel group the Dayak Republic. The Malay government is exiled, and many take refuge in Indonesia. *Union of Everett condemns United Arab Emirates detainment of an Australian woman for eight months after she reported being raped in the country. Everetti government announces it may cut off relations and add the UAE to its Terrorism Ban List if continued extreme abuse of women does not cease. Alerts are put out for Everetti women travelling in the country. 1 April *On April 1st, Everett commissions the first two of fifteen of the new Quebec-class fusion SSBN WMD attack submarines. The new high tech stealth submarine is capable of deploying an array of fusion weapons against a variety of enemy targets including fleets, military bases and capable of launching regional EMP attacks. The Quebec-class is estimated to replace the old Ohio-class SSBN submarines by 2013. *Union of Everett National Security Agency arrests lead pastor of the Dove World Outreach Center in Florida following a Quran burning that has sparked two days of violent rioting in Afghanistan. 11 UN workers have been killed in the violence. The pastor is charged with a hate crime and incitement of violence. *Thanks to a combination of Yarphese election support and widespread popularity, Keiko Fujimori of Fuerza 2011 is elected as a candidate for the Peruvian Runoff Elections in October, along with Ollanta Humala, of the Peruvian Nationalist Party. *Cascadia celebrates its 7th anniversary of independence on April 17, 2011 with fireworks and festivals. *NASA launches the Elenin Collider, carrying a mid grade fusion warhead, which will impact the incoming comet Elenin and alter its trajectory away from Earth. While the comet was expected to come within a distance of 21,000,000 miles of Earth, the impacter mission further tests anti-space debris weaponry. *Cascadia announces a new infrastructure plan, which would allow high speed train routes to travel more directly and with much less disturbance of scenery and habitat. It is based on elevated rail. *The Union of Everett adds the United Arab Emirates to the Terror Countries Ban list and severs ties in response to the previous month's incident regarding a raped Australian woman imprisoned and abused by UAE officials for eight months. *Kate Middleton and Prince William marry in London. A variety of guests attend the ceremony, and the Wedding Breakfast. Various world leaders have attended the reception including Fernando Inho Fabre and about 650 more. *The largest private data breach in East Asian history occurs when all 77 million of Sony's PlayStation Network subscribers' private information is exposed to an unknown group of hackers. The 4chanistan-affiliated group Anonymous is suspected in the attacks. **4chanistan officially denounces the attacks calling the hackers responsible, "butthurt newfags". May *Osama bin Laden is captured alive in Pakistan by Union of Everett Militant Forces and Pakistani agents in a joint effort to capture or kill the terrorist leader. One of bin Laden's sons are confirmed to be killed in a firefight. His current location is unknown. *NASA's Elenin Collider spacecraft collides with the comet Elenin and detonates a 75 megaton fusion warhead, deflecting the comet off its path that would have come within 21 million miles of Earth. The comet is projected to head outward into space and never enter within the Mars-Earth-Venus-Mercury orbit area. *In response to Sony's hack attack and downing of Playstation Network services, MyLife updates its services with a new mandatory security patch download for all non-Chinese and Russian sold consoles. MyLife has updated consoles to the current security features of Chinese and Russian versions which had already featured advanced anti-cyber terrorism programs which were designed to counter Russian and Chinese state-funded hacker organizations. *The Everetti Department of Defense releases a statement regarding Osama bin Laden, stating, "He is being held at an undisclosed facility." President Spencer confirms he will be interrogated for some time. The Department of Justice released photos of Osama bin Laden, sporting an orange prison jumpsuit. The DOJ also stated that three of bin Laden's wives and two of his sons were being detained. *Union of Everett and Cascadia announce federal funding of a possible Canadian cure for cancer. 1 *In response to an earlier invasion of Johor Bahru, resurgence of the Khmer Rouge as the state of Kampuchea, and the independence of several new states, Yarphei hands Tavoy Special Zone over to OIS administration and quickly lets go of its territories outside former Vietnam and Cambodia. Trầng Chúp Long declares a state of emergency, recalling all VLA troops, although many choose to create their own states. Those that are caught are tried for treason, but due to Yarphei's weakness, most escape the punishment. **Everetti citizens celebrate the collapse of Yarphei, waving Everetti flags and chanting various pro-West, PAFF, NATO and American chants. Haitians celebrate the news with fireworks and celebratory protests in the streets, echoing Yarphei's previous attempt at exterminating Haitians with a Category 5 hurricane. Flag burnings of Yarphese flags is reported in several areas of Haiti. **Muslims in Iraqistan celebrate the liberation of Islamic Yarphese citizens and their declarations of independence. **The East Asian Federation announces a compulsory evacuation of its citizens in the country, and engages in talks with Premier Trầng's government about possible economic aid. **Celebrations occur in Cascadia in result of the collapse of Yarphei. Prime Minister Nathan Flech releases a statement on the history of Yarphei. *The Union of Everett bans Family Radio Christian Network following the passing of 6:00PM Everetti Eastern Standard Time, the predicted time of the Rapture global earthquake, citing conspiracy and attempt to instill general panic and fear to the public and incite possible dangerous or illegal activities. **Young aspiring Senator Trevor Prince publicly states: "... the Union of Everett has time and time again shown it has no respect for faithful people ... Spencer is an Atheist who wishes to force Atheism on the entire country ... they misunderstand liberalism ... I only wish they would go easier on Churches and religious organizations, or people ... and yes, to those who are wondering, I myself am an Atheist." *After posting the largest net loss of any company in East Asian Federation history, the chairman, president, and CEO of Tokyo Electric Power resign their posts. The loss was largely in part of disrupted service from the incident at the North Tokai fusion power station and resulting cleanup. *Yarphei sends some of its top politicians from the University of Singapore to help with the political situation in Libya. They hope that by helping calm the situation in Libya it will not fire up the Muslim population of Yarphei. *The Democratic Republic of Pattani lays siege to Singapore. VLA members are evacuated, but many, mostly ethnic Malays, defect to Pattani. *Iraqistan launches enhanced military operations in Syria province following brutal killing and mutilation of a child by Syrian forces. June *Ambassador Yukio Takasu has asked the United Nations General Assembly to pass a resolution recognizing the Republic of Libya as the sole governing body of the territories of the former Libyan Arab Jamahiriya. *Seven ships from Europa's Royal Navy Fleet North, the carriers NR Conte di Cavour and NR Giuseppe Garibaldi and 28 R90-armed Marelli M3's are sent to Lampedusa *The South Atlantic Fleet is ordered to stop the Europan ships from reaching Antartica. Massive protests begin in major South American cities calling for Europa to "Quit the nonsence". The Secretary of Parks and Wildlife is making plans to visit Europa to try and convince their king to stop their use of Radium Weapons, as they can serverly and irreversably damage ecosystems. *Europa's small fleet heading towards Antarctica is told to proceed on due course and to not engage in using force. The Defense secretary has also suggested the use of a conventional missile instead of Radium ones. *Europa warns all nations of the impending ASAT operation that will occur later today *Giulio Lamborghini is inaugurated as the PM of Europa *Europan mob boss Silvio Berlusconi is finally caught after 11 years on the run. July *South Sudan declares Independence from Sudan following decades of civil war. *Following the Casey Anthony murder case and in response to a growing national petition, Caylee's Law is passed by the federal government, making the failure to report a missing child and the failure to report the death of a child, both federal crimes. Caylee's Law also enhances child abuse laws following the Christian Choate incident, making physical child abuse a federal crime resulting in 25 to life imprisonment and loss of parental/guardian rights. *Two Everetti citizens are kidnapped by Islamic terrorists in the Philippines. 1 **A large fire fight is reported in Basilan Autonomous region of the Philippines overnight, killing three dozen Islamic radicals affiliated with Abu Sayyaf. *Oslo, Norway, is struck by several bombings and a youth camp is targeted by a shooting spree. August *Osama bin Laden, who was caught alive by Everetti Militant Forces agents in May, is announced to be scheduled for execution in September, states the Department of Justice. *Rioting outbreaks continue for days in the United Kingdom. *Mild riots in Cascadia break out demanding fewer taxes. *Israel demands the Palestinian Republic end militant rocket attacks against Israeli territory that has been targeting civilians for four days. The IDF claims that attacks are from new growing groups of Hamas related terrorist cells that Israel waged war on and most dismantled in 2009. *5.8 magnitude earthquake and three following aftershocks strike Richmond, Virginia in the Union of Everett. The earthquake was felt as far north as New York City and south into Georgia. Following the initial earthquake, the Union of Everett declared a Code BLUE Alert 1 status as an earthquake advisory. *Communications signals are disrupted across northern sections of North America for a period of two minutes and return to normal. The disruptions reached into the New England area of Everett and parts of Canada and Greenland. *Hurricane Irene takes a sudden turn to the east towards the open Atlantic Ocean and declines to the status of Tropical Storm. *Nearly a year after the 2010 Arab-Israeli War, Israel announces the end of occupation of Jordan, having instated a new Jordanian leadership and agreeing to an official peace treaty to end the war and occupation. On September 1st Jordan will be independent. *The Union of Everett Department of Justice releases a statement announcing Osama bin Laden will be executed on September 11th. *Explosion rocks Iranian city of Qom as Union of Everett peacekeeping forces destroy a nuclear weapons producing facility used by the former Khaleed regime to enrich nuclear weapons grade uranium. The dismantling and destruction of nuclear facilities is part of a peacekeeping agreement between the Security Alliance and Iranian officials. September *The ESA begins to receive signals from Vulcan 8 rover (in Mars) after 7 years of no contact. *10th Anniversary of the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks agaisnt the World Trade Center occurs in New York City in Everett. *Osama bin Laden is executed on September 11th 2011, coinciding with the 10th anniversary of the 9/11/2001 attacks on the World Trade Center. Bin Laden is reported to have be executed by a firing squad in New York City. *European Flags across the EU are waved at half mast. The Eiffel Tower in Paris presents a large American Flag, as well with a large memorial with Sebastian Hill, with attendance of the several member states leaders and that of the Queen of The United Kingdom. Several American patriotic songs are player at the memorial, with standings at the playing of Star Spangled Banner. *Emirates police and AMTACT soldiers raid several houses in Muscat where known terrorists were hiding. 6 were killed and 15 arrested. These men were found to be working for Yemeni Al-Qaeda leader Fahd Mohammed Ahmed al-Quso; he was one of the men involved in the November 11 Terrorist Attacks in 1986 and is later found dead in his hideout in northern Yemen, most likely killed by the "Black death squadron". *The first module of the joint East Asian Federation-Republic of China space station Tiangong 1 is launched from Jiuquan Spaceflight Center in the East Asian Federation. *In an elaborate nationally televised ceremony celebrating the ushering in of a new era, Trầng Chúp Long leads thousands of his most loyal supporters to the top of Mount Aural, the tallest mountain in Yarphei, giving his most watched speech in history. He calls the new era of Yarphei the "Gale Movement," or Phongtrào Cườıwomsòm. *The United Emirates invades Yemen as part of its plan to assist the rebellion there against Ali Abdullah Saleh. October *Two car bombs explode next to the west tower of the Golden Center office buildings in Seattle, Cascadia. The tower survives although damage is very bad and repair will be needed for the next few weeks. People inside the west tower use the central stairwell (between the buildings) to exit to complex. Four deaths occur, mostly from people parking in the underground garage where the car bomb exploded. **A few minutes later, cyber attacks occur into government servers in Seattle. No secure government information is taken or destroyed, due to excellent encryption and anti-hacking Cyber Corps employees. **The government of the United Emirates expresses solidarity with that of Cascadia and urges it to ramp up security measures, as well as help in the fight against Yemeni Al Qaeda *Three car bombs explode in downtown Abu Dhabi, which Emirates intelligence believes was carried out by Yemeni terrorists. *AMTACT's 1st Amphibious regiment lands in Aden to aid Yemeni rebels who have taken the port and many southern neighborhoods. *Chief Executive Kumiko Akimoto denounces the Occupy Wall Street protests as a threat to Corporate Democracy. *President Spencer announces support for the Occupy Wall Street protests during a visit to the Wall Street protests today and stated "We have worked our hardest since our independence to cut down on corporate corruption with laws including the outlawing of political lobbying in 2004 and our recent heavy regulations of banks in 2009 and 2010 and heavy regulation of healthcare industry this year. The gap between the rich and poor is significantly less than during the Bush regime in 2002, almost 10 years of working to bring an end to the greed of corrupt politicians and businesses that exploit hard working Everettis and Americans to bring larger profits to their executives." *European Memeber State leaders meet in Marseille and the European Parliment is held in session, France, Germany, Spain, Portugal declare they're support for the reastablishment of a British Falkland. Deployment of European Naval Forces to Falkland has begun. *Yarphei sends an application to join the Francophonie, but quickly retracts it upon discovering of the European mission to expel Yarphei from the Mauvinh Islands. Trầng Chúp Long states, "As much as Yarphei would like to be reaccepted into the world community following the Gale Movement, the Yarphese people request that the Treaty of Beira not be violated for such a gesture of European Imperialism. After all, Europeans only make up approximately 3 percent of the population, and the main social structure is dependent on Yarphese imports and efforts in creating a technologically advanced and democratic arcological civilization on these islands that were an unimportant peripheral part of the British Empire." *Sebastian Hill, with family members which were expelled from the island claims, "Its at 3 precent becuase most of the Europeans were ran and Yarps dramatically populated the island by government action, and the Island was uninhabited when Europeans came to the island in 1592. Do not speak of Imperialism, for you pratice it yourself. You stole our lands, and this will not be tolerated." *Europe accepts to join at Rio Gallegos, sending French President Marie-Ségolène Royal to represent the European Union at the forums. *European Naval Forces begin to divert from the Southern Atlantic back to Gibraltor and Spanish Islands, Sebastian Hill with a change of vote inside the parliament to seek peace and bring back Yarphei into the International Community. Sebastians hasty deployment of forces was not accepted by the European Parliament, only voicing support for a British Falkland. The European Unions still would like to hold talks at the Rio Gallegos, and would like to accept Yarphei into the Francophonie and its progress to democracy. *Yemeni prime minister Ali Muhammad Mujawar is killed in an Emirates attack on his armed convoy. November *A video of an Aransas County judge vigorously beating his 16 year old daughter for lesser reasons is made public. http://gawker.com/5855478/reddit-video-apparently-shows-texas-family-judge-beating-disabled-daughter **Several hours after the release of the video, the Governor of Texas gave the order for State Patrol officers to take the girl away from her father and keep her separated from him until the investigation could be completed. *Mississippi "Personhood" amendment may violate federal laws regarding abortion, birth control and in vitro fertilization. The Department of Health stated that Mississippians seeking medical procedures within federal guidelines are still legally allowed access to procedures regardless of Mississippi law. Federal laws in Everett legalize abortion for victims of rape, incest and those with confirmed severe birth defects in the fetus while Mississippi's "Personhood" law could ban them. *Referendums are held in Serbia, Slovenia, Kosovo and Macedonia to see if they want to join Europa. *Ali Abdullah Saleh is killed in a bomb attack on his convoy. *Serbia, Slovenia and Kosovo overwhelmingly agree to join Europa. In Macedonia the results are 57% for and 43% against, and there is some violence by nay-sayers and some pro's as well. *The East Asian State Transport Office has commissioned a study on the issue of opening one of the two dedicated military runways at Seogyeong North Capital International Airport to commercial air traffic, following the fall of the Communist Party of China at the beginning of the year. *The Euro 3 tower, at 3077 feet officially opens. *Initial heavy blasting of the Cumbre Viejo volcano caldera at the Canary Islands begins as part of the La Palma Demolition Project to dismantle the high risk tsunami-generating volcano. Blasting operations are scheduled to continue into the summer of 2012 where the third phase of the project would begin. Countries aiding in the project include a joint CARICOM aid, the Union of Everett, Spain, and some minor aid from the USSR. *Union of Everett condemns Afghanistan, threatens sanctions, following imprisonment of rape victim and the nation's continued abuse of women, disregarding former Everetti regulations following the release of Afghanistan from Everetti Authority Zone control. 1 *Union of Everett Secretary of State Xavier Dupont announces his early retirement due to health concerns. Advisory Council elections planned for January for the position of Secretary of State. *Skandinavia opens the SWE-4 Route of the Motorvei system, creating a connection with Uppsala to Gothenbörg. December *President Spencer of the Union of Everett is noted again lashing out at Saudi Arabia, condemning the nation for its recent attempts at punishing women for being beautiful. 1 *Mikeal Blomkvist gives the 8th Report of the Imperium on December 15th at Christiansborg Palace in Copenhagen. He covers the highlights of his mid term, and declares several laws passed into official national action. He also covers topics dealing with Libya, East Blgaria, and the Eurozone debt crisis. *Everetti scientists are cleared for official human FDA testing of an HIV vaccine that has the potential to generate immunity from the notorious virus. 1 **Cascadia applauds Everett on the achievement. Category:Future World Category:Events